


Interference

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't just let it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interference

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 202

The pirate ship was already taking on water by the time the _Dutchman_ surfaced. It took James Norrington only a thought to cross to the sinking ship's deck.

On the slanted deck, an officer in EITC gold towered above a much-bruised powder monkey. "Where," he asked, "was your captain planning on meeting Elizabeth Turner?"

Though he was shaking, the boy raised his soot-streaked chin. "Do your worst."

The officer lifted his sword -- but before the blow could fall, Norrington intercepted it with his own blade. The man's eyes went wide as he recognized the former Admiral.

Norrington smiled grimly. "Run."


End file.
